User talk:Alexthepitboss
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sgt Viktor Reznov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speical ops genral minigun (Talk) 08:24, November 27, 2010 Re Fine. You missed the hell me and sniperteam went through,but sniper's takedown was more epic lol [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 14:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving The turky ... has been annilihated.[[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 19:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I got drunk. I can't remember much. i trust ya i gave you becraught powers only give powers to those i aprove or ill block yah 02:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) he can make users admins 03:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 05:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes but you might not see my work on the templates in the recent changes'm going off cya. I am going off for night cya bro RE: I dunno, they're most likely off the computer or not on a wiki.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 16:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :In Ontario, about 11:30 AM.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 16:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : actually theres no welcome pages thats speical pages and be good with coding but my assistant and mines first progect is the homepage but there are welcome templates 20:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) yes but make sure its LEGALL 22:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpDEO6sPdJI& thumb|300px|left Cya I got to go cya bro [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 03:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sup RE: Ja.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 20:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you just click the sign up button on the top-right of the page to make an account. It's not something you ask for.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 20:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I know. I was referring to him.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 20:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Merry christmas 16:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) -----------> 07:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) LOST TAPES!!! 07:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) wiki cony...??? what does that mean? 15:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: He deleted some of the article. Those parts were empty when he did it, though.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 15:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) What? I've been on this wiki ever scince it started.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 18:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) hey It appears we have the same kind of cross necklace lol. How ya doin ? 03:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Time RIght now 2:52 AM. Why? So whats up?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 07:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) That looks like a beauty. I have my eye on a sniper rifle airsoft gun actually. Here it is my future baby the Mauser SR Pro Tactical got all the stats on that page. Pretty good gun.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 08:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Guess what ? I thin I broke record for most created accounts. which is 46. I think. 18:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep. If you need proof my PS3 name is RunnelsBound. So ... exactly WHO was I talking to on the PS3 and WHY did you have me talk to someone completely oblivious ? [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 18:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I thought you said FAR FAR SOUTH is you ? :'( Is that good or bad ? and Happy new year ! [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 00:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Can you give me 'cratship?30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 20:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Um, Minigun has been inactive for a long time, i'm guessing that he left. So you're the only crat left ATM. So can I be a crat?30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 21:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't work like that.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 21:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Go to .30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 21:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Still active i know i havent been active in a while so hows it goin 03:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re hui;wgbpvipwihufvpwhb vwpbvwfivb yes [[User:Da Ford Man|Da Ford Man] 01:15, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I didin't know what to say so I posted vid thumb|300px|left 300px|right Oh btw... You can delete articles by yourself. You don't have to put the template on, just delete them if necessary.Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 16:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Checkin in Hey hows the wiki running 03:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm stopping by to say hi. Hope you doing well Алекс яма the босс RE: Good to know. Also, my Steam is TheSandwichOven. Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 14:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I can't, as I have a limited account. :( Сержант Бутерброд У вас есть ситуационный отчет? 19:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC)